The Breed
by DemiFG
Summary: -"There are things that once discovered can never be forgotten". The underbelly of Tokyo is ruled by Ken Kenaki. – Rated M for sexual themes, violence and language.
1. Episode 1- King

The Breed

-"There are things that once discovered can never be forgotten". The underbelly of Tokyo is ruled by Ken Kenaki. –

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Detective Mado will not look as crazed with the one larger eye and smaller one. His eyes will be the same size and he will not walk weirdly… Ahem Ken Kenaki will be a lot taller and he will have the personality and appearance of his 'ruthless self'. Enjoy

Episode 1- King

_The call was made between the hours of 2 a.m and 5 a.m along with five other calls. The number of calls is attributed to the location of it being a part of southern Japan. At 5:01 a.m a member of the Sangiin was never heard from again. The cellular tower could not pinpoint the call. The device used to make a call came from a prepaid cellphone, this was something easily found in a bargain store or gas station. The phone is now destroyed._

_The investigators that were previously tasked with the case of finding Mr. Yukimura were from the Tokyo Metropolitan police force despite Mr. Yukimura being last seen in Kamakura, a small town compared to its neighbor Tokyo. _

_Mr. Yukimura was a conservative member of the diet's Sangiin who pushed for anti-abortion laws as well as restrictive laws to women's rights. Mr. Yukimura is now without a penis and dead. He most likely died of shock from having his penis ripped off by his killer._

_The screams he uttered were loud and desperate, his killer however, was delighted at the pain of the wealthy pedophile._

"Ahh. Huk." She bounced upon him with enthusiasm. He responded thoroughly. She was truly thankful for all he had done. This man whether he was her permanent owner of her did not matter. He paid for her daughter's schooling and saved her from her prostituting job. Her husband was murdered by a detective for servicing a criminal. Ken had taken her and her child off the streets. If giving him pleasure was the price she had to pay then so be it.

Besides, Ken was so young and handsome. His eyes had an intensity to them that always made her wet at the sight of them. He presented himself as a proud man. His strength and intelligence was attractive for any woman. His hands grabbed her hips and drove up inside her.

"Nnnmm." It was her idea for him not wear a condom as well as for her to get her tubes tied. Ryoko wanted to grant as much pleasure as she possibly could. Both of his hands moved from her hips to her back as he hugged her close. His breath was on her neck.

He coughed as she slid off of him. She smiled standing on shaky legs. Ryoko kissed him softly on his lips.

"You don't have to keep letting me fuck you." He bit out, a little out of breath. Ryoko headed towards the bathroom, her clothes in her hand.

"I wanted to give you some pleasures in life. You work hard, Ken-sama." She said blushing. Ken nodded, dismissing her. He cleaned himself off with some tissues near his bed. He checked his phone and saw a message from Touka.

**Meet me at Anteiku café around 4:00. We never talk anymore. **

Ken ran a hand though his white hair, he put on his underwear. He stumbled around looking for jeans and a shirt. He looked up slightly hearing the shower running. He decided not to tell her he was leaving; she would get jealous if she knew he was meeting with Touka. Ken had never been in a legitimate relationship before. He hated clingy women. They reminded him of his aunt Yukari who he despised. She would beat his younger cousin Yuuichi because he was not a smart as Ken. The boy would be so badly hurt that he could not attend school at times. Till this day he had mental scars from his mother.

Ken would be accosted by his Aunt as well, for having a 'bad' attitude. He was in his early teens, lean and 'getting handsomer by the day' his aunt would say. He began to see the way she looked at him with want in her eyes. He decided that in order to keep his younger cousin safe he would fuck her until she submitted herself to him. It was at the age of fifteen he began to use people and learned to manipulate them.

His cousin lives within his house and attends a nice university, although the boy is bad at making friends and getting dates. Ken often praises him. He also treats him as if he were his son despite the small age difference.

"K-Ken-niisama." Ken stops before he is out of the door. His cousin Yuuichi is smiling and blushing.

"C-Can I come with you? I-uh, just w-wanted to get out." Ken chuckled and patted Yuuichi on the head.

"Sure." Ken said. Yuuichi followed his brother of the oak wood double doors of the den to the garage.

"Y-You got a new one? " Yuui chi asked referring to the car. Ken nodded getting in. Yuuichi quickly followed marveling at the Mercedes SLS AMG 2014 model. "I r-really want to be like you. I think it's amazing that you stand on your own two feet like a real man." Yuuichi said to Ken. Ken turned to him a bit of glare in his grey eyes.

"I want you to be your own man, Yuuichi. You're doing great at the University, so why would you want to be a criminal like your cousin? You can live your life peacefully." Ken said. Yuuichi shook his head.

"I want to be like you! You're not in school and you are the smartest guy I-I've ever met, also you aren't a criminal. You're l-like a King, yeah a King."

Ken stopped at the red light and waved at the girls who were giggling about him. They blushed before waving back. When the light hit green he pulled off faster than the other cars.

They arrived Anteiku. Ken killed the engine and stared out at nothing before turning to his younger cousin. "Yuuichi, I'm a bad man that tries to do good things. As a head in **this **organization I have to do horrible things. I'd rather be a care-free student. You need to know the value in what you're doing…." Ken leaned in close to him and cupped the younger man's head. He pulled Yuuichi face close to his.

"You don't have what it takes to lead my kind of life, boy. If you talk to me about this again, I'll beat you. As your **Father** you understand me don't you?" Yuuichi trembled. He had seen this side of cousin before. It was the side that beat and seduced Yuuichi's mother. It was the side that turned that women into a heroin addict. This was the Ken that murdered people without regret or hesitation. This was Ken that was hidden from everyone. Yuuichi had to tread carefully.

"Hai Otou-sama." Ken smiled viciously before pecking Yuuichi on the cheek. He patted his both of cheeks with his hands. He removed himself from Yuuichi's personal space and sighed.

Touka was surprised to see Yuuichi. He was a quiet young man who seemed very polite. Most of the men she knew including Ken were bad for women. They were either too dominant or too insensitive. But Touka thought Yuuichi was cute. He shared Ken's grey eyes but lacked the white messy hair, instead he had a dark almost black hair color. His lacked the intensity and coldness they held warmth and innocence.

She admired Ken more. She supposed it was natural for women to like men like him, even if they were walking disasters. Ken leaned over to kiss Touka's cheek. It was a western custom that he had a habit of doing. His mother from what Ken had told him lived in America for some time and did this, thus making him do it.

"Touka-chan." Yuuichi nodded. Touka smiled. Ken motioned for a waitress to come. A pretty young girl came to him. Her brown eyes were bright as she smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"Cheesecake, sweet iced tea." Ken said. She nodded before giggling. Ken despite his demeanor had a sweet tooth.

"Ah, a hamburger and lemonade please and American deli style sandwiches."

"Do you want your cuts to be mixed or a solid type?"

"Turkey." The waitress smiled before looking to Touka who shook her head.

"Ken have you been busy?" Ken turned to look at her. His expression was cold.

"..I suppose." Ken answered. Touka's expression darkened.

"You are such an ass." Ken smirked. He locked his fingers together before holding his head on them.

"About as busy as the next man, how about that?"

A few customers began ogling Ken and unbeknownst to Yuuichi, him as well. Both boys were beautiful in their own rights. Yuuichi had a cuteness about him while his cousin seemed to appear dominant yet unique.

"Be careful Touka, a girl from your school went missing around here." Ken said after Touka rejected his ride home. She made a face then gave him a solid punch in the shoulder. It hurt her hand more than she would like to admit.

'He's like a brick.' She thought.

"I have the bastard Ken Kenaki on my side. I'll be fine." She reassured. She hugged Yuuchi goodbye before waving off both the men. Ken watched her disappear around a corner.

"Ken." Yuuichi noticed they were not going back home. The night had fallen. Yuuichi had never been allowed out this late by his overprotective cousin. Ken was taking him somewhere…exciting.

"We're going to strip club." Ken turned to say to him.

"S-Seriously?" Yuuichi asked. Ken nodded.

"B-But my clothes?"

"There's a Versace jacket in the back. Just mess up your hair and take off your vest." Yuuichi was right, his cousin was the best.

Read and review. I will be uploading sporadically I am sorry about the mistakes! *Bows*


	2. Episode 2- The Hunt (1)

The Breed

Episode 2- The Hunt

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. I usually won't update so fast but I had to get this out of laptop before I completely changed it. It's a little longer. But otherwise enjoy. Thanks for reviews, favs, and follows. I don't expect this story to be lengthy chapter wise. But I will make it quite the ride. Also PM me or chapter titles or anything you'd like to see. You'll see more updates if you inspire me, ya know... Well here you are:

_The sound of dripping water rang though the otherwise silent room. Drip. Drip. Drip. Her breathing had calmed down. That's right, she needed to be calm otherwise she could not escape this place. Her vision is hindered and not well adjusted to the darkness. The rope burns her skin, she wants to scratch it so badly. If she could see the rope digging into her skin, she would see angry red bruises._

_A man has captured her. She supposes this is the work of Yamori. She has seen him from a far. Chuckling, she remembers vividly the appearance of the monster like man. He looks like he is distorted, possibly born with various disfigurements._

_He is a criminal of the worst kind. He ran a strip club that hired underage girls and boys as dancers. She was assigned with her partner to take him down at all costs. But she fucked up. She let her guard down._

_She is alert when she hears footsteps nearing what she guessed was the entrance of the room. Thump. Thump. Thump. Her heart is racing with adrenaline. She decides to jump while restrained in the chair. She jumps repeatedly. The thumps are getting louder. She must hurry. She senses danger._

_She wants to live. She will not be beaten. She will kill whoever walks through that door._

Detective Mado eyed the young girl suspiciously. She was around the same age as his daughter Akira. She seemed more serious than the girl though. She caught him staring at her. She smiled before walking up to him. Extending her arm, she offered him coffee. She took a sip out hers before he did. It almost look like she was flirting with him, but Mado had heard rumors about this girl.

Smiling she nodded. Mado watched her assess him. Her brown eyes had a sort of distant look to them. It alerted him that she was dangerous like he was. She had the gift of a detective. She could understand the criminal.

"Ah, so you are the talented Rin Nobunaga. Any relation to** the** Nobunaga?" She chuckled before leaning her hip against his desk.

"Talented, sure. Nobunaga-sama, well my family seems to think so. But I don't think I have any of his battle saavy." She shot back. She sounded like looked… very young. This girl was way out of uniform, if detective had a uniform. She wore skinny jeans, combat boots and a blazer with a tank top. Then again she didn't peg him as a skirt or suit kind of girl. She scored the highest on combat and the third highest in the academy. The prodigy they picked for the academy, in Mado's opinion, was no match for the girl before him.

"Ready for your first day? There is no body farm or any shit like that. Today you will discover the truth in this world." Mado said placing his coffee down. He walked towards the exit of the main hall in the police station. Rin finished her coffee, throwing it into the trash bin.

"Weapons check.." He muttered as they were about to leave the parking deck. Rin obliged checking her amunitions and safety on her guns. Mado saw something shiny in the corner of his eye.

"What the holy fuck is that?" Mado asked eying the blade she had at her side. It was hidden by her oversized blazer.

"It's my lucky charm. My Dad gave this to me before he went to prison." She said leaning in close as she tucked in his seat belt.

"That's not allowed, tell them I told you that." She cocked a brow. Mado shrugged putting the car into gear.

"I want to see you use that thing at least once. Make an old man feel young again, will ya'?" She laughed before nodding.

They were heading towards a murder scene of a young man, most likely some druggie son of some rich people. They were advised to keep this out of the public eye and find the killer quickly. She guessed the rich got wind of their own dying quicker than the average citizen.

Rin looked out her window at the passing sights. She caught a glimpse of something white. It was a messy head of hair attached to the tall body of an ikemen, if she ever saw one. He was walking with another man who was handsome but covered in tattoos and piercings. Their images were burned into her head, since they stood out in the vast crowd of people.

"You want a tattoo while we're at it, Ken-chan?" Ken looked back at his long time friend. Uta was possibly the nicest sociopath he had ever met. He was polite most of time but when he was in a shitty mood, people and things got broken.

They were walking through the slums of Tokyo. The residents saw Ken and waved excitedly. Scared faces split into smiles at the sight of them. Some of the faces were filled with fear, some with mistrust. Ken took in their emotions. All of them were so raw. It was like he was swimming in a sea full of lust, euphoria and despair. Uta watched Ken come into his element.

"Ken-sama!"

"Hey it's Ken!"

"Is he with Uta-kun, how kawaii?!"

"U-Uta-san."

"K-Ken!"

It was clear to Uta that whatever life Ken was destined to lead before he walked into this one was surely a mistake. He belonged to this world so much more than the other one. He was a leader, a hero to these evil creatures of sin. Uta knew one thing for sure, Ken **fucking** loved it.

"Hmm, you keep asking me about one, huh? It better be amazing." Ken retorted playfully. Uta looked euphoric. He truly loved tattooing people. He had an eye for art despite his appearance. He believed that tattooing Ken would make him even more beautiful than he already was. Uta imagined a design quickly for Kenaki. He would give three tomoe on the right side of his-

"Uta who is this Yamori fellow?" Uta blinked. So Ken was here on business.

"He is… a bad person. His view of the world is distorted but then again all of our views are. He wants to create 'chaos' he said. He said the wealthy need to learn that their money and influence won't help them. He said humans need to learn about their animal side." Ken nodded looking at the various masks, tattoo designs and pictures of Uta's artwork.

"Great. Did you see Touka-chan home?" He asked. Uta smiled. Ken was gentle when he spoke of Touka. Despite his tendencies to be distant and sometimes evil, he was like this as well.

"I did. I don't know who took that girl but I think Tsukiyama would know." Ken hated hearing the name of the narcissist. Tsukiyama had drug him into some shit when they were younger. Tsukiyama ended up in the hospital after Ken got him back.

This all happened back when Ken was fairly new to the drug trade and the underworld of this city. He worked for old man Yoshimura. The group eh was with in this particular occurrence, was working for Tsukiyama and suddenly tried to attack Ken. Tsukiyama kept muttering about making Ken his plaything since he was so pretty.

Ken ended up with a large scar on his torso, while Tsukiyama ended up with a concussion, few broken ribs, and a broken arm.

"Alright then, later Uta." Ken patted Uta's shoulder.

"Watch out they're cops crawling around all over this place. Yamori's been on some type of fucking rampage." Uta said looking at Ken's back. Ken nodded.

"Yep, see ya."

"See ya Ken-chan."

The crime scene investigation squad took photos of the mutilated body.

"Let me get a toxicology report of this kid." Mado stopped a worker. She nodded. He looked to his left to see a blank expression on his new partner's face. 'Pretty calm for a girl out of the academy.' He thought. He noticed her lips began to move. She was muttering something too fast for him to understand.

"All generalizations are false, including this one." She said aloud. She clapped her hands together. Looking back she gestured or Detective Mado to follow her.

"Some type of modified weapon did this to his face and judging of the look on his face. He was alive when it happened. Also… he seems to smell quite funny, doesn't he?"

"Yeah." Mado answered. The stench was strong but familiar. It smelled like the specimen's he used to dissect in anatomy class….like raw meat and Clorox.

"That's because his has ingested and been bathed in formaldehyde."

"Ingested?"

"You can smell it around his mouth. The formaldehyde was probably added to torture him more. This kill seems like some fucked up display of art." She said. Backing away she walked back to Mado.

"This is really disturbing, it's so out in the open too. You think this person's a serial killer?" She asked looking up at the taller detective.

"No murder weapon. Clear to take him?" One of the investigators asked Mado. He nodded.

One of the investigators watched as Detective Nobunaga and Mado left the scene. He smirked. The information he had given Ken was solid but this would piss his old friend off even more. Pulling out his phone he quickly called Ken.

"_Yo, Hide."_

"Ah, Ken-chan. There's another body. I think it's Yamori's work."

"_Hoo, well have dinner with me tonight and we'll talk about it. Ja, Hide."_

Hide would describe Yamori as either being too ballsy or damn right insane. This ward was a part of Ken's territory. Most likely the police will find drugs in the junkie's system and go looking for drug lords. He wonders if someone will speak Ken's name. He is widely known in the underworld.

Hide was excited. He could finally start paying Ken back for all he had done for him. If need be he would destroy anyone who crossed Ken.

"What will you have M-" Rin looked up noticing the woman stopped talking. If her memory served her right, the ikemen from this morning had just arrived here in the cafe. She smiled seeing him holding the hands of a cute little girl. She had bright brown hair and matching eyes. She was holding a rabbit shaped backpack.

As a habit, Rin began to analyze the young man. She answered the waitress and ordered a latte with a cupcake. Her eyes scanned his clothes. They were all designer. She wondered if that child was his daughter. She doubted that was his daughter. He was old enough to be her father if he was promiscuous in high school but they looked nothing alike. She assumed he weighed about 63 kilograms and was around 180 centimeters tall. He seemed like he was a rather fit guy.

Maybe he was her brother. Rin's gaze was unchanging as the handsome young man looked towards her. There was something about him that was attractive, more so than his physical appearence. It was almost as if he were a magnet. Her mother told her to be careful of men like this. They ended up like her father, who was in and out of jail with promises of a better future.

His face was easy on the eyes. He looked pretty feminine except for the eyes. They were cold. 'He's seen some shit.' Rin thinks. She closes her eyes and enjoys her latte. She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. Taking a bite of her cupcake she plucks it out of her pocket.

"Mhmmm….Numbunaga (Nobunaga)." She answers her mouth full of food.

"Ah this is Detective Nobunaga.. I'm Kimori from CSI. Mado wanted me to contact you about the cadaver near the warehouse this morning. His toxicology report tested positive for heroin and hydrocodone. But he was killed by the formaldehyde he ingested."

"Was he alive when his face got…"

"He was bathed in formaldehyde so we don't know. But the lacerations are in pristine condition. We can only assume he was."

"Good work." Rin hung up. Rin noticed a flash of movement in her eye, she then turned her attention to her right. 'Noisy.' She thought.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you cheat on me?" A burly man yelled at the petite woman in front of him. Rin moved to get up but the same white haired young man beat her to it. He confronted the man, not bothered by the difference in height.

The man leaned down, glaring at him. "Mind your business, you little brat." The white haired man had a bored expression on his face.

"Get the hell out of here. You're disturbing the customers." He said quietly, almost in a whisper. Rin smirked. 'Enough is enough.' She thought. She got up walking towards the man. The white haired man only glanced at her.

"Sir either leave or be quiet." She flashed him her badge. He scoffed.

"You little twat…" he sneered. Rin had been called worse. Sensing his aggression, she readied herself to go for a paralyzing hit to the side of his neck. But suddenly the man was on the ground. He looked stunned. A dark blue Nike Suketo clad foot was stepping on the right side of his face.

"Get out." He whispered to the man. Rin was frozen. No one could beat her in combat but she had not even seen the lean young man move. He was so fast, faster than she was. His strength against this big guy was god-like.

He moved his foot and walked back to his table. He grabbed the little girl's hand. Oddly she seemed unaffected by his act of violence, almost mirthful which struck Rin as odd.

"Should I help him or pretend I never saw it?" She asked the customers jokingly.


	3. Episode 3- The Hunt (2)

The Breed

Episode 3- The Hunt (2)

_Ken only glanced at her. She was definitely not a detective anymore. She was now a criminal. But sometimes the difference between a detective and criminal was just a badge. He was not sure why this moment made him so happy. This girl would be interesting._

"_You are one of us now, Detective." She turned towards abruptly. There were still traces of blood on her face. She turned back to the body._

"_Don't just fucking stand there."_

"Uta-san." Touka called. 'Damnitt,' he thought. She would yell at him if she figured out he was sleeping in here. He liked sleeping in the shop it was comfortable being surrounded by all of his paintings. His brother Amon didn't really want them in the family home since they scared him. Uta did everything from tattoos to masks.

He was not fully woken up yet but he was in a good enough mood to humor his favorite girl.

"Hai." He answered. Touka placed her hands on her hips while she tapped her foot. She looked angry but he could see the happy glint in her dark grey eyes. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"I need you to do me a favor." She spoke into his chest, tickling him with her warm breath. He pushed her back slightly wondering what the hell she was doing. She was acting all sweet with him, Uta could feel the migraine coming any minute now.

"I'm not going to kiss Ken." He deadpanned. Touka pinched his nipple making him yelp. He back up until he almost tripped over a stool near his work desk.

"Not that, dumbass. I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend." She said with malice in her voice. Her mood quickly brightened. The unnaturally cheerful façade unnerved Uta slightly but she did look cute while doing it.

"Can't you just confess to Yuuichi-chan you damn wimp?" He said. Touka loved how Uta would sound so kind when he threw insults at people. She sat down on one of the tattoo chairs. It reminded her of a weird dentist chair. Images of Uta dressed in lab coat made her uneasy. Who would trust a dentist with tattoos?

"I have to wait until I'm of age to confess to him." She said haughtily. Uta closed his eyes before he rushed Touka. Within seconds she was pinned beneath him.

"Touka-chan, you're too-"

"Uta what the fuck are you doing?" Touka and Uta turned their attention to Ken. Hide was beside him. Immediately Uta's attention was drawn toward the bag of food Hide held. He ignored Ken completely. Releasing himself from Touka ,his hand went for the food. Ken grabbed his wrist forcing the eccentric young man to look at him.

"I'll tell your mother you tried to do _hentai_ stuff to an underage girl." Ken said lowering his voice. He smiled at the comical look on Uta's face. He looked as if he was frozen in time. His euphoria at the thought of eating was now ramen gone.

"Touka-chan." Hide said to the young girl. She smirked before punching his shoulder, Hide was sure something cracked. He kept a smile on his face. A was a rule of his to never show the ladies his 'weak' side.

"What were you two doing?" Ken asked. Touka looked confused. "Hmm. Maybe he was trying to do _hentai_ stuff." Uta was shocked.

"Touka-cha-" Uta tried to interrupt but was unheard.

"What a perv." Ken said. He placed the food down at a nearby table. Uta stood speechless watching as e everyone pulled up chairs to the table. Ken and Hide started to pass out the delicious ramen, eggrolls and drinks.

"I didn't do _hen_-" Uta was once again unheard.

"Touka-chan how's school?" Ken asked. Hide slurped noodles. Uta was still being ignored. He sighed before moving sluggishly to the table to get his portion. Ken glanced at Uta.

"I heard there was raid of Tsukiyama so you and I are going there later tonight." Uta did not really feel like going to see Tsukiyama. Uta was sure the man was gay and he be damned but he was a bit scared of being hit on by a man. But he nodded. Tsukiyama was a thorn in Ken's side, one that he would gladly get rid of.

Tsukiyama was sure that asking the cute detective to dine with him would be shot down. But as soon as he said he would pay she joined him. She seemed to be quite the odd little thing. She ignored him for the most part. She didn't necessarily read a lot of literature, but she enjoyed historical literature and facts.

She was quite childish in his opinion. But she seemed to have another motive for meeting with him. He wasn't sure what it was. Maybe she was the type to 'fuck' with people. If that was the case he would just have to annoy her more.

She ate ungracefully, like a foreigner.

"Shuu-san, how have you been? I hope Mado didn't scare you. He's scary isn't he? That fucker could easily get the part in a horror movie. Like Jason?" Bingo. She was here to ask him about Yamori.

"Is that so?" He asked waiting for her to comment about Yamori.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin. She smiled. Shuu heard something click. 'Great the bitch had a gun. How annoying.' Sure enough she had one.

"This is a bit hostile." He said calmly. She shrugged.

"Not really, you're creepy and too fucking flashy." She answered. He noticed something. He smile, the gun did not have any bullets. Cops were always careful in aiming, he had stalked and killed an officer.

"I think I like you even more." She cocked her head to the side before cracking a smile.

"Don't joke about your life. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to gamble?"

"Don't be foolish. You are being threatened as well. Just ask me about Yamori." She started to laugh but sat down. She must have been one hell of an actress. He had researched her. She was a model academy student from some less than desirable circumstances.

Mado did not like that she had been in the restaurant with this man. The owner of the restaurant had been paid a hefty sum by Tsukimiya to not allow anyone in. But as soon as the owner saw Mado he let him in the security room.

"There have been robberies around here." The young man said. His name was Amon Koutaro, he had the look of a stoic man but upon further inspection he seemed very polite. Mado watched as his partner pulled a gun on Tsukiyama. He was on edge when this happened but as luck would have it, he guessed that she just wanted to shake Tsukiyama up. Rather it worked or not would be an entirely different story.

"Yamori and I are not really that close." He said. Mado could tell he was telling the truth or at least by all of his body movements he was.

"Both of you should be." His partner commented. She was eating her food sloppily. And she looked bored. Her mannerisms were something she'd never get used to.

"Ah, excuse me sir." Amon said holding his ringing phone. Mado nodded, focusing more on the conversation.

Amon walked out of the security room and into the hallway which was above the dining area of the resteraunt. The lights were dimmed, making the white walls look slightly darker.

"Uta?" Amon asked.

"Wrong. It's me. I had my cousin tap into the security feed."

"Ken-san." He heard a crunch in the background.

"Are you looking for Tsukiyama?"

"Yep, I'll be there soon. He's not here, so you go home Uta."

"The police are here." Amon protested. He heard Ken chuckle and Uta saying goodbye.

"I know, but I want to watch the interrogation."

"There is a detective in the security room."

"Hahh, I guess he'll have to go. Don't worry about it, it'll be fine. Don't tell him anyone is coming."

"What do you have in mind? You can beat the shit out of anybody as long as it's not in my restaurant. Why do you have Uta's phone?"

"It was close by," was Ken's answer. Amon did not know how to respond to his statement. It was ridiculous.

Amon sighed, rubbing his temples. He was not too sure of how Ken would deal with a detective. He was too unstable at times. It's almost as if he had a switch in his head that turned him from lazy, aloof, caring Ken to the cold-hearted murder Ken. He reentered the room to see his detective guest standing up.

"It's over. Thank you Koutaro-san." Amon nodded shaking hands with the man. He looked tired.

On the monitor he could see that both Tsukiyama and the female were gone.

"Goddamnit. I knew I should have just told that bastard to get the hell out of here."

Mado stared at his partner. She had not said a word. Most likely she was trying to think of why Yamori was uncatchable. He commited his crimes brazenly.

"He was handsome, in that serial killer kind of way, Shuu-san I mean." Mado stared.

"Oh dear God.." He sighed. He should have known better. These genius types were always too fucking weird for him.

"But, this guy Yamori is probably feeling like he won. We didn't catch him and we have bodies of people who are not connected to him but each other. But then again maybe it is a different criminal we're talking about it."

"It's a possibility." Mado agreed. The Sangiin, the missing runaways, and the junkie they were all in each other's lives. The Sangiin was a customer of the runaways, and the junkie was also a dealer who supplied the girls their drugs. But according to some people, this territory belonged to Ken Kenaki. In the past years Yamori has only killed the wealthy and working class. He and his gang the Aogori Tree killed the wealthy and middle-class. The junkie and the runaways made no sense. Maybe he killed the senator but Kenaki killed the girls and the junkie.

But Ken Kenaki didn't have a face.

Rin looked up at the feeling of another presence. There was strong boy from before. He was alone and wearing classes. He seemed docile. He caught her staring at him and blushed.

"Good evening, where are going this late, son?" Mado questioned. The boy was fiddling with his fucking fingers.

"Ah, I-I have to see a f-friend o-of mine. Gomen." He bowed deeply before running away. Rin was confused. Did that guy back at the restaurant have a twin?

Touka had decided to sleep over at Ken's house. She reasoned with herself that she needed to do this for Hinami, since her mother was working at the hospital. Touka knew that Ken and Ryouko had a sexual relationship and that he helped her with finances. She was glad that Ryouko decided to go get a nursing degree . But she wondered if Hinami was okay with her mother working so much? She was not there for Yuuichi. She was not there for Yuuichi.

She was happy that she had caught of glance of his slender body shirtless She was even happier when his face turned red and he ran away from her. He had yet to come out of his room.

She brushed her teeth, spitting out the toothpaste in the sink she rinsed her mouth with water. She begin to check out her figure and face. 'I'm kind of cute.' She thought. Walking back into the living room where Hinami was she was surprised the see that the girl was waiting on her. She was hoping she was asleep so she could go (leer at) check on Yuuichi.

"Sis, let's watch a horror movie." This was something Touka was afraid of.

"Ah, s-sure." She did pick some bad habits up from Ken after all.

Ken looked behind him watching the female detective's hips sway. She was not as thin as Ryouko, not as Rize either. But she recognize him which was bad. Still she seemed to believe his disguise. He hadn't played like this in a while but it was all in vain since the detectives were leaving.

He was having fun though, just like every other day.

Uploaded this the same day I finished it. So sorry for the mistakes, thanks for the reviews, views, follows, favs. Please continue to support me! I wanted to upload this Monday but decided that I needed to finish my AP Statistics packet. ~ DEMIFG


End file.
